Melodrama
by Siren Silver
Summary: When Serena finds Darien cheating on her with Raye, she runs to her room mate Duo. My first fic. R
1. Melodrama...

Melodrama  
  
By Siren Silver  
  
AN: This is my first ficcie. Please be nice in criticizing. It's a Usagi betrayal fic—sort of.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- - - -  
  
  
  
" But, Darien, I love you! She doesn't! She never will! Serena is a stupid, blonde headed dolt!" A raven tressed vixen with beguiling violet eyes, rubbed her body against Darien, watching him school his aroused features into a face of indifference. It took some work, but his blue eyes disguised the desire that turned cobalt into lust-glazed sapphire. Raye cupped his face and brought it down to hers for a passionate kiss. Her tongue danced in Darien's mouth, eliciting moans of pleasure from him. Raye purred seductively and ran her hand about his chest, toying with his nipple. Darien sighed and began to work some sexual magic of his own. He brought Raye to the table next to a forgotten breakfast meal. Clearing the table of food, he laid her down and brought his knee between her legs. Raye, caught up in the kiss, wrapped one sinful leg around his thigh.  
  
" Can Serena do this to you? Can she make you feel this good?" Raye murmured passionately in-between kissing Darien's neck and nibbling on his ear. Darien moaned loudly, unable to help himself.  
  
" No…never….Oh…God Raye…."  
  
" Can she make you moan with every word!? You belong to me. We make magic together!" Raye said forcefully, pulling her head away from his neck to look in to aroused eyes.  
  
" Oh Darien, I just came by to-" The sound of glass shattering made Raye and Darien turn to the door which framed a shocked and hurt blonde. Her blue eyes held tears glimmering, and her mouth was open.  
  
" Serena!"  
  
" How..h-how…why…Darien! How could you? Why?" Serena stammered, her voice tremulous and wispy. Her cries cut into Darien, and he was filled with shame.  
  
" Serena…" He moved forward to touch the girl he loved but she shoved him away.  
  
" Don't touch me. Why?"  
  
" She came onto me! I tried to stop her."  
  
" You seemed pretty into it yourself!"  
  
" But.."  
  
"Serena, he loves me. You know it. I'm so much prettier than you and smarter than you. Why would anyone want wool when they can have silk?" Raye said, venom dripping from her ruby lips. She sidled over to Darien's side and rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't push her away. She turned his head towards her lips and Raye dived into another kiss. Darien went passively and moaned softly.  
  
" You see? You're just a bit lacking, dear."  
  
Serena had just about enough. She walked up to Raye, fire glinting in her blue eyes, and slapped Raye full across the cheek. Raye however, did nothing but smile her slutty smile and kiss Darien again. Serena then slipped from the room, tears welling up in her eyes. But she refused to let a single tear drop. Eyes burning, she fumbled her way out of the apartment. Serena walked down the hall to her own room, and fell to the floor, crying loudly. Sobs wracked her small form, and her voice rent through the air. Her roommate, Duo, ran into the room, his eyes hardening at the sight of Serena's small body crouched on the floor.  
  
" Serena, don't cry. He isn't worth it."  
  
She looked up at Duo, tears trailing down her face and walked towards him. He opened his arms and caught her tightly. He kissed her forehead and murmured soft words of comfort. She lifted her face towards him and kissed him. Duo slid his hands through her hair, bringing her mouth closer to his, her gasps of excitement driving him wild………  
  
" CUT!!! Rei! You have to be more forward. You are supposed to sell sex! Mamoru, more emotion! More highs and lows! Usagi! More fury. Duo, great! Ok people, thats a wrap. You can head home"  
  
Heero Yuy, the director of the Soap Series " Star" sat in his chair, motioning all the actors towards him.  
  
Minako Aino, the Japanese actress famous for her role in "Sailor V- V is for Victory" and her lead role of Sailor Moon in " Moon Light Legacy", played Mina Tirigan, Serena's sister. Rei Hino, the world famous singing sensation had began her acting career with "Star". She played Raye, the devious femme fatale.  
  
Usagi Tsukino, another great actress, famous for her role of Yui in " The Mysterious Play," played Serena Tirigan, the naïve and beautiful lead.  
  
" Very nice people." Heero said, his eyes burning with a fire for money.  
  
  
  
" Makoto! Get me my coffee."  
  
" Yes master." The girl in question said, her voice sarcastic and mean.  
  
  
  
- - - -  
  
AN: Well? What do you guys think? 


	2. The fans.....

Melodrama

~The Fans~

By Siren_Silver

AN: Hiya people! I hope you guys like the twist I added at the end. I was tired of all the betrayal fics that were never in character. It can be done, but it takes a great writer to make a great story with a used plot.

I really can't claim that status, but I can sure as hell try! I'm adding three chars from Tenchi Muyo as well to this story. I hope it works out

CAST:

Serena Tirigan/ Usagi Tsukino

Mina Tirigan/ Minako Aino

Raye Steele/ Rei Hino

Eika Denver/ Ayeka Jurai

Ryo Masaki/ Ryoko 

Darien Shields/ Mamoru Chiba

Duo Logan/ Duo Maxwell

Quatre Franc/ Quatre Winner

Fei Sho Lee/ Wufei Chang

Tenin Belushi/ Tenchi Masaki

CREW:

Producer: Ami Mizuno

Director: Heero Yuy

Stage Manager: Makoto Kino

Writer:  Trowa Barton

WARNINGS:  Some make out scenes, cursing, stupid puns, you know the drill. Oh and this is a world of Anime, everything is thrown together. All kinds of Anime. So your favorite characters probably will be in the fic some time or another. SM/GW is just the main focus. 

Four girls sat in front of the television set, glued to the screen. Many containers of sake and popcorn littered the floor.  Their eyes widened every now and then when the action got just alittle to hot for the youngest, and a little mouthy for her as well. They had been sitting there for three hours, as their favorite show had been a marathon of jealousy, betrayal, love, and emotion. It was definitely a girl fest.

" Ah! That Raye is such a scheming bitch! How could she do that to Serena?"

" Washu-chan, she DOES love him. I think it's Darien-baka's fault."

" But Kiyone-san, she thought of the whole thing!"

" Is this their new show?"

" I can't believe Ayeka got a role in STAR, and with Duo Maxwell!"

Three of the four girls sighed as the name was said. When they thought about the violet eyed sex symbol thoughts of Tenchi flew out the window.

" What about Ryoko? Didn't she try out too? To get her hands on Heero Yuy? The director?"

" Yeah! He's cute and all, but a real downer, if you know what I mean."

" Like how?"

" He's supposed to be real serious and kind of isolated. The real bad boy with a golden heart kinda thing."

" Where do you find these things out, Sami-chan?"

" Why, Anime Teen. Don't you read it?"

" I'm twenty thousand years old with a lab to run. I don't read those things."

" You miss out on so much good info."

" Kiyone-chan, Washu-chan, Sasami-chan…..I want to watch Bishojo Senshi Sailormoon!"

"Mihoshi, isn't that the show Usagi Tsukino got her big break on?"

" Yeah! It's so cool!"

" Isn't that a shoujo heroine show, all about love and friendship and short skirts and impossibly long legs?"

" Yeah."

" Oh let's watch it!"

---------

" LET ME GO!"

" But Zero, you'll like this show."

" Yeah, it's very cool and Quatre is such a cutie."

" But I don't like guys! Woah Raye is cute….LET ME GO!"

" I don't see Hiead complaining."

" Because he knocked himself out!"

" WHA?"

" That was the thud we heard earlier! Clay is turning beat red at this. WE DON'T WANT TO WATCH THIS!"

" Yamagi is fine."

" He's been eating the entire time!"

" Should we let them go Saki?"

" Kizna?"

" No way, Ihkny. This is for making us repair all those damned PRO INGS they insisted on destroying."

" It sucks that Roose got away."

" Come on! Let me go! Or at least let us watch one of our shows….please?"

" Like what?"

" Gundam Wing! Those gundams are so cool!"

" No Zero, We are watching Star!"

A young boy with shaggy brown hair and dark blue eyes sat on a chair tied to a post. Another was laid out on the floor, and one couldn't believe what was happening on the screen.  The green tressed one sat on the couch happily eating ice cream and enjoying the show.

" Ya know, that Serena is really cute."

" YAMAGI!! She is pretty, but that doesn't mean I want to watch this!"

" Shut up Zero Enna!"

" You know who Quatre reminds me of?"

" Who?"

" Erts Virny Coteau (sp?)"

" Yeah! They look so much alike!"

" Rumor has it that they are related!"

" NO WAY!"

--------

Back at the studio….

"It's Duo Maxwell!"

" No way…It IS Duo Maxwell"

" Oh my God! He's so cute!"

" AHHH!!!! HELP ME HEERO!"

Duo ran by in a flash, several girls chasing him. One was blonde, another coral haired, yet another was blue haired, and the last was green haired. The director, Heero Yuy, watched in fascination as one more girl appeared out of nowhere and began chasing him as well. She had a long dark violet braid, and was chased in turn by a fang toothed, fire headed, young man.

" NURIKO! STOP CHASING THE CAST! WE NEED THIS JOB!"

" But his braid is magnetic! And he's almost as beautiful as dainty little me! I must have him!"

" Nuriko? As in Fushigi Yuugi, the show?" Heero asked, " Nuriko the MAN!??"

" Uh… yeah."

" Hold on a sec. DUO!" Heero ran after the crowd, knowing that all the girls would want a kiss and Duo would give it to them.

" Duo! Don't kiss…..too late." The girls walked back, each one smiling, and Duo sat with Nuriko, talking about hair.

" Bye, Sweet-heart."

" Call me!"

Tasuki had followed Heero, and began laughing insanely as him and Nuriko walked out of the studio.

" She was the best kisser of them all."

A strangled sound came from Heero. He tried to hold in the laughing, but he couldn't.

" What the hell are you laughing about?"

" Trowa come here!"

" What?"

Heero whispered the situation into Trowa's ear, and he burst out laughing as well.

" Trowa, go tell the others….I've got to tell Wufei!"

" What is so funny?!"

Duo stood perplexed. What the heck was everyone laughing about? Trowa went and told the senshi gals, and every one of them began cracking up. Soon, the whole cast and crew were doubling over in mirth, tears pouring from some of their eyes.

Rei Hino, aka Raye Steele, sidled up to Duo, and smiled. She pulled his head to hers, kissed him on the cheek, and whispered in his ear.

" A WHAT?!"

" Women don't have hips that slim, darling."

" The best kisser, eh?" Minako Aino, aka Mina Tirigan said on the other side of him.

Duo couldn't speak, he was stuttering with fright.

" I'm not like that."

" Su~re."

" I'm not!"

" Whatever, _sweet-heart_." 

" I'm not!!"

Heero let the ridicule and teasing continue for another fifteen minutes before that fire for money burned in his eyes again. 

" Ok people! Places! MAKO! MY COFFEE! ROLLING! And……..ACTION!"

AN: Yeah, I think I over did the whole ani-verse thing.


End file.
